Solvent-based sealer finishes (such as oil modified polyurethanes, moisture cured urethanes, acrylic-urethanes, solvent solution acrylics, catalyzed epoxies, and polymerized vegetable oils) usually require removal by methylene chloride paint stripper formulations. Because health and environmental concerns are limiting and/or obsoleting use of such chlorinated solvents, the industry is in need of efficient, alternative stripper compositions.